Get It Right
by TwistingKaleidoscope
Summary: "She was getting fat. It was absurd, confusing, and quite bump in the metaphoric road." Blaine/Rachel.
1. Prologue

**Summary: "**She was getting fat. It was absurd, confusing, and quite bump in the metaphoric road." Blaine/Rachel.

**Author's Note: **I hope you enjoy this and please read and review! I recently began watching _Glee _and I absolutely love this, Blaine, and his _amazing _voice. This is set several months after "Blame It on the Alcohol" and Blaine has already transferred to McKinley.

* * *

><p><strong>Get It Right<strong>

She noticed that her stomach was swelling. She was getting _fat_. It was absurd, confusing, and quite the bump in the metaphoric road. A performer who was _fat_ was not going to get the best parts on the Broadway stage, was not going to make friends and become popular in high school, and _not _going to reunite with Finn Hudson. She frowned, twirling in the mirror. No, that pooch was not going to work at all, but first she would have to carefully consider what had caused it and eliminate that from her life. She had not been eating more than usual, and even if she did her strict vegan diet would not fatten her as she was. Also, she had been getting more and more exercise due to the increasing number of Glee practices and her own personal practices while preparing for NYADA, which she was obviously going to be accepted into any day.

Still, none of this gave her reason for that _swelling _in her stomach.

* * *

><p>"The truth of the matter is that I ordered a skinny peppermint mocha and this is clearly a peppermint mocha." Rachel Berry held out her cup towards the barista with an open mouth and incredulous expression. How could someone make such a mistake? She let out an impatient huff, upset that her morning had been stalled by such a foolish mistake. If she did not have her skinny peppermint mocha, a holiday must-have, and get to school at exactly 7:45, there was going to be some considerable consequences. Thankfully, the barista apologized fluently, provided her with a coupon, and quickly fixed her mistake, providing her with the right drink.<p>

It was exactly 7:32, giving her enough time to get to school at 7:45, if the stoplights were all green and there was no traffic. She walked with rapidity to the door, only to be stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She quickly imagined one of those murders on those horror movies that she never had time to watch. She quickly positioned her mocha to a position where she could splash it at the person's face, giving her time to scream and run away. When she turned around however, she only saw Kurt's friend. His gay friend. She smiled, ignoring the knowledge that the last time that they were in a coffee shop together he had severely damaged her ego and hurt her self-esteem by declaring himself gay after she had kissed him quite impulsively. And hurt her feelings, to be honest. She had just known that they had chemistry, and he was one who could compete with her vocally, leading to an intelligent match.

"Rachel, right?" Blaine Warbler asked with a smile, "Hey."

She was too distracted by his bright, white perfect grin to respond for a moment. "Blaine Warbler," she said even though she knew who he was.

"You know my last name is not Warbler, right?" He asked with a laugh, seeming genuinely happy to run into her, which confused her. She most likely did not like to be confused, so for a moment, a tiny frown appeared on her face before she was able to banish it away.

She shrugged at his question, then, replying, "Semantics." She knew that the clock was ticking and it was most likely 7:38 at the least, but Blaine Warbler or _Anderson_ was smiling at her with his breathtakingly gorgeous smile and she figured that the apocalypse was not going to appear if she did not reach McKinley High at 7:45. Plus if it did, she was going to be with her _(almost) _perfect match and that would be just fine. Somehow his smile could make it all better, anyway.

* * *

><p>But she was late to school and even though she left the coffee shop with a plan to meet again tomorrow at the same time, she was not sure she could handle the stress of going through that again. In the hallway though, Blaine waved when she looked his way and she walked through the halls with a smile upon her face. She guessed that if she was late, at least she had a good reason to be, although she did not see the frown that appeared on Kurt's face.<p>

* * *

><p>She walked by the lunch line as she normally did, carrying her carefully prepped vegan lunch to the table that she normally sat at with the New Directions who cared to sit with her, or ignore her while she sat with them, when she smelled the most delicious, appetizing thing. She cut in line between two of her fellow classmate, curiously looking for what that delicious smell came from. She found it almost immediately. She turned her nose up at it instantly, but her stomach growled anxiously for it and she yearned to have it. She quickly returned to her table. She was a <em>vegan<em>, yet she had found herself wanting three day old meatloaf. Disgusting. Inexcusable.

She did not notice the frown that Kurt gave her or the look in his eye from his position at the table down from her, only soon to be distracted by Mercedes. Instead she watched Finn and Quinn from across the room, so close, so _together_ with jealousy and want. She frowned and returned to her eyes to her meal even though she did not quite feel like eating anymore. When she looked up again, looking for anything to focus on except Finn and Quinn, her eyes found Blaine from his position down the table. Kurt was whispering something to Mercedes, grinning and giggling every so often, looking at some person with an unfortunate style across the room. Blaine seemed to be left out so he sat bored, looking almost uncomfortable next to Noah. His eyes met hers and he made faces and grinned, brightening her day. She laughed to have Artie, Tina, and Mike, the only people who were around her look at her strangely. She ignored them instead returning faces at Blaine making him laugh. Her day had been brightened twice by him. She would have to make it up to him sometime.

* * *

><p>The next morning, she arrived at the coffee shop to see Blaine already sitting at a table. Her heart jumped to her throat. She grinned at him. He stood up, offering her a coffee. She accepted it was a grateful <em>"thank you"<em> even though she knew that it was likely one that she did not like. He smiled at her, no rather grinned, in a heart melting way that reached his eyes. Suddenly, she frowned and he looked at her with an odd expression. She dropped the coffee, putting her hand to her stomach, vomiting all over Blaine's cardigan and awful, yet adorable in its way, bowtie.


	2. Just a Dream

**Author's Note: **Wow, thank you all for the reviews, favorites, alerts! That's amazing! I'm glad that you enjoyed the prologue that much and I hope that you could continue to read and enjoy. I hope that this chapter does not disappoint! Please read and review and share thoughts and criticisms. (: Thanks again!

* * *

><p><strong>Just a Dream <strong>

Blaine walked her into her doctor's office, leading her with his hand touching the small of her back. Her eyes were screwed shut, and her hands covered her face. She was absolutely _mortified_. "Blaine, you seriously don't have to do this." She mumbled into her hands, refusing to look at him. She was not sure she could ever look at him again, even after she had gotten over whatever bug she had and replaced his ruined clothing. He chuckled, seemingly fine, and especially comforting even though she had just thrown up all over him not thirty minutes before.

"Rachel, honestly, it's fine. I'm glad to take you to the doctor. I offered, after all." He rubbed her back reassuringly as he led her to a chair. "I most definitely was not going to abandon you in that coffee shop alone when you are sick. I'm going to talk to a nurse, now, I'll be right back." She nodded, still covering her face as he walked away. Once he was gone, she let out a sigh and removed her hands. She moved them to her stomach, praying that the nausea would go away.

By the time he returned, it had. He sat down beside her. "It'll be a few minutes," he murmured to her, but she still didn't dare to look at him.

"I'm so, so, so sorry, Blaine." She mumbled.

He shook her apology off though, as he had done all the others. "It's fine. You couldn't have helped it. I understand. I'm just thankful I had that extra pair of clothes in my car." He responded, honestly. She finally looked at him and smiled. She was grateful for him, because no other guy would have done any of this for her.

"Thank you."

He shrugged. "How are you feeling?"

She nodded, "Better. It's strange, really. My nausea has completely gone away. It doesn't feel like any bug I have ever had." She looked away, thoughtfully.

He shrugged again, equally confused. "I don't know. I guess we'll have to wait and see."

"You don't have to stay here with me. I've already done enough; I don't want you to miss school too! Finals are just a few weeks away."

"It's fine. I'm still ahead on all the work. Dalton has an intense curriculum. I won't be missing a thing that I have not already learned before. And besides, didn't you say that your parents are on their way back to Lima? I don't want you to be sick alone. I know I hate it."

Rachel smiled, determined to return Blaine's kindness one day. She still wondered what she had done to deserve it. She was not the kindest or even a popular person at McKinley, yet Blaine had always been nice to her. She thought for a moment on how the world could use more people like him.

"Rachel Berry?" A nurse called, standing at the doorway of the waiting room.

Rachel stood and looked back at Blaine.

* * *

><p>"Well, Ms. Berry," Rachel sat with her hands folded in her lap as her doctor flipped pages in a folder. "It does not look like you have the flu. The test came back negative. I don't think you have any bug either because of your lack of symptoms, but I do have one more theory." He stopped and looked up to her. He took a deep breath, seemingly uncomfortable as he spoke, "Ms. Berry, this is a very personal question and I will understand if you would prefer not to answer, but it seems like the only likely explanation. You had this sudden nausea that was gone not long afterwards. Also, it says here that you have gained several pounds since your last checkup. Which leads me to ask," he took another long, deep breath before exhaling and continuing, "are you sexually active?"<p>

She choked immediately. She couldn't catch her breath. _Oh, God. _"W-what, why are you asking?" she asked with knitted brows. Then, she froze and air left her lungs. She stared off into the distance. "No, that's not…That can't be it! I'm not-" she shook her head. "No, that's impossible. I cannot be..."

"Pregnant." He supplied the word for her, leaning towards her to catch her just in case she was to faint as she looked like she would.

She shook her head rapidly, refusing to come to that conclusion. "No, it just has to be a bug. I _cannot _be… I have my entire _life _ahead of me! My _career_, I cannot be… It's that simple. And we, we used contraceptives! No, no, no…"

"Contraceptives are not one hundred percent, Ms. Berry." The doctor informed her with a frown.

"I was-was on birth control, and he even used condoms! Both of them could not have failed." She swallowed, her heart thudding in her chest.

He held up a cup. "Well, there is a way to find out for sure."

Numbly, she took it.

* * *

><p>She stumbled into the waiting room, her eyes wide in shock, in disbelief. Blaine greeted her immediately with concerned eyes. "What did the doctor say? What are you sick with?" He asked, tilting his head slightly to the side. He placed his arm around her shoulder for support because it looked as if she was about to fall over. He steadied her.<p>

She shook her head, staring at nothing in particular. "I'm not sick," she said in a distant voice.

"Then, what did he say?"

"Ms. Berry," a feminine voice called her from behind. They both turned around. A young woman was rushing towards him. She smiled at them. "Here is your prescription for your vitamins," she whispered even though it was obvious that Blaine could here. She handed her the paper. "The doctor already gave you a card for the-"

Rachel nodded quickly before she could continue.

"All right," the woman smiled at them. She looked to Blaine and spoke before walking away, "Congratulations!

Blaine looked at Rachel with a confused expression. She shut her eyes. "Please don't ask," she whispered. He nodded. "Where do you want to go?"

"My house, please, do you-"

"I remember," he nodded, still watching her as they walked, together, to his car.

They sat silently in his car in front of her house. She was staring at her hands and the papers in them. She had not spoken since they had left the doctor's office.

He watched her, concerned. He had not known Rachel that long, but when she was quiet, something bad was going on. He, of course, was worried.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered as tears began sliding down her cheeks.

He couldn't control the gasp that left his mouth. He was not sure what he was expecting, but he was positive that what she just said was not it. She continued to cry, and as uncomfortable as it was, he turned to her and tried to hug her as she cried. She turned to him and buried her head in his neck.

Once the tears dried, she toyed with the collar of his shirt. "Two shirts I've ruined in one day." She chuckled humorlessly. "I'll replace them. I promise."

He shrugged it off. "Don't worry about them." He wiped a tear from her cheek, and her pulse thudded in her veins, but it was not right. He was gay. He had a boyfriend. And she was pregnant. She was pregnant with another man's child. It seemed surreal. He did not return her changing or growing, especially from his caring treatment of her today, feelings. After all, he would have done the same thing no matter who it had been: Santana, well, maybe not her, Quinn, Brittany, Tina, or Mercedes.

"I have no _idea_ what to do." She whispered to him, confiding in him because she had no one else. She thought he maybe sensed it.

"You'll figure it out," he whispered back into her hair. "You're the famous Rachel Berry, after all." She smiled her dream of being famous had never been more out of reach when before it had seemed _so _close, so real.

"Maybe not this time… There are things I understand: dancing, singing, acting, but other things I never will: children, feelings, love. I don't know, and I just _hate_ that."

"Hmm, well, why don't you start by telling me what you do know," he twisted one of her curls around his finger. She could not breathe.

When he paused, she took a deep breath. "I know that I'm pregnant." She paused. "I know that I can't have an abortion. I can't kill my baby." She looked up to him, amazed that it worked a little.

He smiled. "Okay, that's a start."

He expected her to stop, but still she continued, looking into the distance. "I know that I don't want to regret giving my baby up like Quinn did, but I know that I can't raise it alone. But I'm going to try. Blaine, I think I want my baby."

He grinned this time. "You want be alone." He squeezed her hand. "If you ever need me, for anything, I'll be there. I promise."

She smiled. "You do not know what you just did, Blaine Warbler."

He smiled widely and she stared at him in amazement. "I don't know now, Rachel Berry, but I think I might want to learn."


	3. Could've Been Me

**Author's Note: **Yes, this story is AU. I am sorry if that was clear. Thank you for all of your reviews, story alerts and favorites! (: They mean so much to me! Please continue with any and all feedback!

* * *

><p><strong>Could've Been Me<strong>

Blaine rushed to his room, slamming the door to his room shut, ignoring his mother's questions about if he was okay. He slid to the floor, his back against the door. He put in hands in his hair, groaning loudly. How could this be happening?

His mind flashed to those blurry memories of that night so long ago. He thought of what he had felt, and what he had done, what _they _had done, and what had probably come of it. He swallowed, almost choking. He could not breathe. He ran his hands through his hair, pulling it.

She obviously did not remember one of the best nights of his life, and he could not forget that he might possibly be the father to her baby.

* * *

><p>She stood outside the doors to school. She stared at them as people constantly walked by her, looking at her strangely, entering without a worry. She missed yesterday, when she would have done such a thing, but things were different. How was she supposed to do this? How was she supposed to go through her day as if nothing was wrong, when nothing was right? She was pregnant and barely beginning her senior year. She frowned. How? What was she going to do?<p>

In her pocket, her phone vibrated, and she welcomed it as a distraction, hoping that it was Finn, but at the same time, wishing it wasn't. Of course, it was not, as it was expected. _'Deep breathes,' _she read. She smiled. The message was from Blaine.

She rapidly sent him back a message, _'How…?' _She knitted her brows and stared at her phone in shock as if it held the answers.

"Hey," he whispered behind her, and she could not stop herself from jumping.

She twirled around quickly. "Blaine!" She exclaimed with wide eyes. He just grinned.

"Berry," he responded before offering her his arm. She stared at it for a moment before she breathed deeply and took it. "Ready?" He asked her.

She nodded and he opened the door.

From the parking lot, Kurt watched the scene curiously, wondering what could possibly be going on, but knowing it could be nothing good. He frowned as Rachel Berry's even more oblivious other half joined him.

* * *

><p>When she saw Finn sitting casually, carelessly in Glee, she could not breathe, and her savior was nowhere to be seen. She froze one short moment, but long enough for people to notice. She blinked when she realized that all eyes were on her and quickly cleared her throat and took a seat away from everyone. She felt eyes on her, and she looked up to see Kurt looking at her. She smiled at him, and he looked away as emotions flitted across his face. She knitted her brows.<p>

Blaine came in directly before Mr. Schue, and she noticed how tired he looked for the first time that day. He clearly had not gotten a full night's rest the night before. She frowned, thinking it was because of her and her problem, but why would that be? He had no reason to be worked up, but he was such a good friend that he would have worried anyway. He smiled at her, pausing at the seat beside her as if he was going to sit there until Kurt cleared his throat and called his name. Blaine pressed his lips together with an apologetic expression before going to his boyfriend.

She closed her eyes, turning to where no one could see her. This should not have hurt her; after all, Blaine was just a friend, nothing more, but it did. She grimaced, knowing this would how it would be from then on. No one would want to be around her. She was not popular Quinn, and she had to fight for the friends she had now. But her pregnancy? It had cost Quinn so many things, what would it cost her? And, she swallowed almost in disbelief and self-hate that she had thought such a thing, would it be worth it?

"All right," Mr. Schue clapped his hands together, silencing everyone. "Since most of you are seniors, we are going to be doing something _fun_, because isn't that was seniors want their last years to be?" He paused for a moment for the sake of drama. "In this bowl," he pulled it from behind his back, "are little paper slips containing a song and its artist. You will have to make yourself this artist, dress up as them, imitate their vocals, whatever; the person who does the best will get a gift card to the new Starbucks in town, courtesy of Sue Sylvester." He pulled a twenty from his pocket, which no one cared to know the story behind or see the effect of it on Glee.

He smiled, "Who wants to draw first?"

Rachel, on the outside of everyone, was the last to draw. There was a single slip of paper remaining in the bottom. As everyone chatted over what songs and artists they had drawn, she ignored them, drawing the last name. She breathed, bouncing with excitement. She opened the slip, ready for the challenge.

In the distance, she could hear about how Santana had drawn Christina Aguilera, Mercedes had gotten Mariah Carey, Finn had gotten stuck with Elvis, which she did not see working out well, and from near her, she heard Kurt's jealousy at how Blaine had drawn Elton John.

She looked down at her paper: Dolly Parton, "I Will Always Love You."

She felt something.

In the background, she could hear Puck teasing Mr. Schue for letting Miss Pillsbury pick the songs, but all she could think of was how her baby had just kicked.

* * *

><p>She waits on Blaine after practice excitedly to tell him of the news, but Kurt tugs him away. He smiles at her but leaves with Kurt anyway. She looks away, understanding. She was alone, and she needed to finally understand that. No one was there to share her joys and her sorrows. She was not going to tell Finn, not now at least anyway. He had gone through so much with Quinn only to have his heart broken in the end. She was not going to tell him yet, until she had everything figured out. <em>Everything<em>.

She received a text a moment later:

_Sorry about running out. How about Breadstix later? My treat. (: _

She shook her head, immediately sending back a message.

_My fathers are out of town. I'm feeling edible pasta. I make a good vegan lasagna. Interested? _

Her phone vibrated in her back pocket as she put her books in her locker.

_Of course, if it's not too much trouble. What time? _

She smiled.

_7. Something interesting happened today, care to know?_

The response came seconds later as she strode out the doors of William McKinley.

_I'll be there! And what?_

She was sorry he missed it, she realized suddenly.

_The baby kicked. _

She regretted sending the message the moment she hit send. What if Kurt or someone saw? She was not ready for everything to get out.

_What? That's amazing! When? _

He was the only one who knew. And he cared, genuinely. And he did not have to in the least. He promised her that he would be there for her. She swallowed.

For a moment, she wished that Blaine was the father.

Then, she blinked and returned to reality. What was she thinking? Hormones, it had to be that. Still, she could not breathe. She could not have feelings for Blaine. No, definitely not. Not at all.

She wouldn't allow herself to.


	4. Remind Me

**Author's Note: **Thank you to everyone who has read, responded, favorited, and put this story on your alert list. Please continue with that and review with any and all thoughts/criticisms/corrections! (:

* * *

><p><strong>Remind Me <strong>

The doorbell rang, and she jumped, even though she had been pacing the floor anxiously waiting for his arrival. She had been questioning her decision to invite him over the entire day, but never more in that moment. She could feel her heart as it pounded against her ribcage, and she placed a hand to her stomach to calm herself. But it did not provide her any comfort in the least. It only sufficed to remind her of her baby.

She swallowed and breathed, straightening her clothes and hair, not because of him specifically. She would have done the same thing even if it was Kurt at the door. _Kurt_. He reminded her of everything she wanted, and everything that she could never have.

No, not everything she wanted because she did not want Blaine.

Rachel opened the door and adapted a smile on her face that she hope seemed sincere, but as a smile appeared on his face, her smile instantly became real. It lasted for only a moment, until he handed her a bouquet of flowers. He stepped closer to her, straightening one of the flowers. "They're apple blossoms. They are supposed to symbolize hope and good fortune." He looked at her with large, hopeful eyes.

She smiled and looked up to him in disbelief. "Thank you so much, Blaine." She stared at the flowers for a moment in silence. She felt his eyes on her, watching her. She cleared her throat, hoping for the lump to disappear. "I'll go…get a vase for these." She nodded, finally tearing her eyes away from the flowers. She grasped his hand, leading him into the kitchen where she quickly found the vase. Once the flowers were inside the vase, Rachel led him to the dining room table. "You can sit here." She told him, holding her hand out to gesture to the chair; however, she stood in front of him another moment before quickly wrapping him into a hug.

"I'll go get the food." She left him, turning so he could not see her wipe her eyes.

* * *

><p>Rachel took his plate, placing it on top of her own. "That was delicious." He stood with a smile. "Here," he stretched out his arm, reaching for the plates. She moved them from his reach before he could grab them.<p>

She grinned at him, her eyes playful. "I am pregnant, Blaine, not incapable."

Behind her there was a gasp and the sound of something cluttering against the wooden floor of her dining room. Rachel's eyes widened, and she spun around quickly. Her stomach fell and her heart seemed to stop. She froze; her body numb in disbelief. Blaine's eyes bore into her. Her fathers, whose reactions matched her own, stood at the doorway. "Excuse me?" It was Leroy who spoke first, as Hiram seemed incapable of speech. "You're…?" He trailed off.

Rachel shut her eyes. Instantly, she was reminded of the way that Quinn's parents had reacted. She could not be kicked out of her house. She was not popular, like Quinn. She would have no place to go, especially since she was not ready for Finn to know yet. And she was still mostly unsure of what she was going to do, and until she knew with one hundred percent certainty, no one could know. But the secret was out.

She opened her eyes, looking at her fathers and then to Blaine for help. He reached out and grasped her hand in his larger one. He squeezed it.

She breathed. "Pregnant. Yes, I'm pregnant." She choked out in a quick yelp. Hiram choked, covering his mouth. His wide eyes quickly filled with tears. He buried his head into Leroy's shoulder. Leroy looked around the room, confused.

For a few minutes, there was silence. Then, Leroy nudged Hiram's head off his shoulder. Their eyes met for a moment before looking to Rachel, whose eyes were filled with tears. Blaine had his arm around her and had her pulled into a half-hug. Rachel buried herself in his chest, choking out gasps.

"Rachel?" It was Hiram who broke the silence.

She moved from Blaine's chest and looked up to them with terrified brown eyes. It did not take a second before they had wrapped her up in a hug, murmuring _'It's okay'_s and _'Everything will be fine'_s. Blaine stood awkwardly attached to the group by his arm, which he could not move. He shuffled around awkwardly. They soon broke apart, to his relief, and Rachel leaned on him. The corners of his mouth lifted, and he adjusted his arm around her.

"Rachel, we, of course, have some questions, but we'll wait and ask until you're ready." Leroy told her. Blaine noticed that her tears had dried.

She nodded, "I'm as ready as I'll ever be." She looked up to Blaine and told him, "You don't have to stay," before trying to move from his embrace.

His arms tightened, however, before she could escape. He could not leave her alone when it could have been him who had gotten her in that position. "I told you I would be here." He whispered despite the knowledge that her fathers could still hear him.

"Are you sure?" She asked, too exhausted to think of his reasons and too grateful to argue.

He smiled.

* * *

><p>"Dads, this is Blaine Anderson." She introduced them. "He's a friend." Was that it, then? A friend? The term didn't seem right. After all, their dinner had seemed more and more like a date. He had given her <em>flowers<em>. He had held her when her parents found out she was pregnant. Now, he was holding her hand as she sat with her fathers. And he had comforted her when she had originally found out. No, he could not _just _be a friend, but if he was not that, then what was he?

Not for the first time, she wished that he was really the father because then, everything would be so much easier. He already knew. He would be there for her. And she was sure that, given the chance, he would be an amazing father.

"Is he the father?"

Rachel choked at the outright question. Her fathers had never been blunt, especially this blunt before. Once she caught her breath, she removed her hand from Blaine's and put her hand to her chest with wide, surprised eyes. Her fathers should have clearly noticed his gayness. Then again, when she had first met him, she had not noticed either. But the first time she met him was also the time she got drunk and made out with him for the entire night. She looked at the ground, remembering their date. Yes, there was no way that they were just friends.

But then she looked to Blaine and his calm reaction to the idea with confusion. How could he react so easily to the idea? Did he…? She blinked and realized her fathers were staring at her, at them, waiting anxiously for an answer. She looked up. Her throat had closed, and she could not even choke out words. Her eyes begged Blaine for help and he looked to her parents before looking back to her quickly.

"Yes."

Her eyes widened and she stared at him.

* * *

><p>"Blaine, why did you do that?" She whispered to him on the doorstep of her home. She stared at him with wide curious eyes, almost fearful of the words that were to come out of his lips.<p>

He shrugged and could not meet her eyes, not that she was trying to. He blushed, embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I knew that you did not want to get into that and…" He trailed off, looking into the distance, unable to tell her the truth.

She nodded, looking down at her hands. Her mouth formed into a frown with her bottom lip sticking out slightly. His hand moved to her face, under her chin, lifting it up to get her to look at him. "Rachel..." There was a moment of silence before Blaine leaned down and pressed his lips gently against her own.

And then Rachel was no longer on her doorstep but in her dark room with her lips searching anxiously against his, pulling him onto her bed.

She broke apart from him with a startled gasp.


	5. What the Hell

**Author's Note: **A little bit of a longer chapter for all of my lovely reviewers! (: Thank you so much for all of your responses. Please continue with any and all encouragement! Reviews inspire me and help me to write chapters sooner because they tell me about how people actually care about this story and enjoy it. And that means a lot to me. I hope that all of you enjoy this new chapter! Twelve more days until a new Glee… ):

* * *

><p><strong>What the Hell?<strong>

Rachel began to avoid him. She began ignoring his texts, then his calls, and finally him. At school, whenever she saw them in the hallways, she ran away from him. In Glee, she sat on the complete opposite side of the room, careful to come in just in front of Mr. Shue to assure her distance from him. She had to avoid him. Her crush seemed to be getting out of hand, allowing him to tell her dads that he was the father of her baby and that image that she had conjured up of him in her bed and-

She sighed, gathering her books from her locker before shutting it. She looked around, searching for him, wishing for his presence and his absence at the same time. She began walking from her locker when she noticed too late how a hockey player was walking her way with a slushie in hand. The rest of the losers in the hallway cowered away, but there was no time for her to. She tensed, shutting her eyes and felt the cold, wet ice splatter her. She winced, frowning deeply. She wiped her eyes off and opened them. She blinked, clearing her vision, only to see Blaine throw the hockey player into lockers with a bang.

Rachel opened her mouth to tell him to stop, only to remember that she hadn't fully wiped her mouth off. Orange slushie dripped in it. She grimaced as a wave of nausea overtook her. In the background, she heard Kurt shriek a shocked, "Blaine!" As she ran away, with a palm covering her mouth, she glanced at Blaine to see him talking in low, seemingly threatening, terms to the miscreant, his forearm under his neck.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Rachel left the bathroom stall feeling slightly dizzy and completely disgusted. She scrubbed her hands furiously before thoroughly drying them. Only then did she dare look up at her reflection and only then did she see that she was not alone. Leaning against one of the stalls, Quinn Fabray appeared in the middle. She stood from her relaxed stance and slowly walked behind Rachel, who stood, too terrified to move or even breathe.<p>

Another few moments passed before Quinn even hinted at a reaction, which would tell Rachel how to react. At that moment, Quinn held her fate in her hands. Then, Quinn smiled slightly at her and put her hand on her shoulder. Rachel shut her eyes, in relief. "You're pregnant," Quinn whispered, her voice softer than it normally was. Rachel turned and stared at the blonde with big, terrified eyes before nodding. "Morning sickness sucks, doesn't it?"

Rachel laughed, shocked, and nodded. Quinn continued. "The strangest things make you sick." Quinn shared and Rachel nodded. "_Mentions_ of certain things even made me sick." Quinn looked off into the distance and shook her head. "It was completely _terrible_, but somehow I made it through it." She breathed and smiled. "You will too." Quinn walked towards the door and then turned around. "If you need anything, I'm here. Oh, and don't keep any secrets. They don't work out very well, so you and Blaine need to tell Kurt and Finn."

Quinn left. Rachel knitted her eyebrows. _Tell Kurt_? She gasped with a realization. Quinn thought her baby was Blaine's. Her heart beat nervously in her chest, and she wondered if anyone else thought that she and Blaine were more than friends, especially after his overreaction in the hallway. Her head raced. She could not deal with Blaine and whatever was going on with him, but still she could not help think of how Finn had never, not once, defended her as Blaine did, and Blaine was never even given an excuse.

But no, she could not think of Blaine. She could not even dare to want a relationship with him. It would be complicated, too complicated, even if he was somehow miraculously interested in her, which she was given more and more reason to think that way. And there was Finn and Kurt and basically the entire Glee club that would stand in her way. And her baby, after all. But above all, though, she did not need complicated. Her life was complicated enough. She _was _pregnant. She was having a baby.

And there was college. NYADA. Her dreams, all of her dreams of Broadway. None of those had ever felt further away than they did. Even escaping Lima seemed distant now. She was tied here now, not just because of her parents, but now, because of her child. She had lived without a parent, had gone through the questions and the heartache, never without the knowledge that something was missing. Yes, her life had been full, but it had been lacking too. She could not allow her child to grow up like that. Her child deserved a father, and a father her child would get, in the form of Finn Hudson.

All of her issues and the resolution of them were because of one thing: keeping her child, but she would deal with her problems, because there was no way she was going to give her child up.

Rachel left the bathroom, cleaned up. Her dress was stained orange and even the memory made her queasy. _Orange-flavored slushies_, she started a mental list for the future. Her nose wrinkled. She would be sure to stay away from those.

It took her a moment to notice Blaine leaning against the against the wall beside the bathroom door. Earlier that day she might have run quickly in the other direction, but she couldn't. She was anxious to know what had happened, but she could not open her mouth to ask. She wanted to ask him so many things. She wanted to tell him that she missed him.

Instead, she walked up to him and wrapped him into a tight hug, smiling softly. She buried her head into the crease of his neck, inhaling deeply. His cologne was heavenly. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her tight against him. They stood there silently for a few moments, content not to speak, both terrified that if they broke the silence, then they would ruin a moment they would never get back. Rachel, however, finally breathed a quiet, "Thank you."

Blaine nodded. It might not have been an _'I love you'_ but it would do for then.

* * *

><p>Rachel sat, twirling her thumbs anxiously. "Rachel," Hiram breathed, putting one of his hands on hers. He squeezed, wrapping his other arm around his daughter. He pulled her into his chest and he placed a kiss to her brown hair. "Everything is going to be perfectly fine." He reassured her. "Your father and I are here for you, and that Blaine seems like a perfectly respectable young man. Where is he, by the way?" Hiram asked curiously.<p>

She shifted, very uncomfortable. The room was cold. "He didn't know about the appointment." She told her daddy honestly, looking up to him with large brown eyes.

"It's not good to keep things from people, dear Rachel." Her father gently scolded. "I know that he would want to be here for you." Rachel avoided his eyes, that being the very problem. "I wonder why you would not have introduced him to us sooner. We would have definitely approved." Her father chuckled, squeezing her in a hug.

There was a moment of silence as her father looked across the room. "This reminds me of when we were expecting you." His voice grew thick. "It's so long ago now, and now, my baby's having a baby." Tears welled in his eyes and Rachel moved to wrap her father in a hug.

"I'm sorry, Daddy." Rachel whispered to him.

Hiram broke apart from her. "Rachel, there is nothing to apologize for. I am just so happy. Imagine in a year, there will be the patter of little feet." He cut off abruptly and looked away. "If Leroy was here, he would have scolded me, so, again," Hiram patted her knee. "Whatever you chose will be fine with us."

"Thank you, Daddy, but I do want to keep my baby. I don't know. I just couldn't-" She shook her head, not able to continue the sentence.

"I know, my girl, I know."

The door opened and the doctor entered. Her doctor was a woman, Rebecca Thatcher. She was a middle aged, gentle looking woman, with soft brown hair. She seemed to have aged naturally, which in today's world, seemed so strange. Her eyes were a brilliant, gorgeous blue however. Rachel cleared her throat, and Hiram backed away, giving the woman their space. "Hello, Rachel," Rebecca seemed to have a constant smile.

"How are you feeling?" She moved closer to Rachel, flipping through several papers in Rachel's tiny file before setting it on the table, "Any morning sickness yet?"

Rachel nodded, grimacing at the very thought. Rebecca chuckled and sat on a stool beside Rachel. "That's perfectly normal. It probably will go away around now for you, but if it doesn't, don't worry. Some last longer. I can get you a prescription if you would like one that will help with it, but right now, let's see your baby. Lean back please."

Rachel swallowed and leaned back against the chair. Rebecca gently pulled her shirt up. The former could not help noticing how her stomach was rounding, even just silently. "This might be cool." Rebecca informed her, an apology implied in her tone. Rachel stared at the screen, and Rebecca knitted her eyebrows at it in confusion.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, sweetie, everything is fine, but your baby," she pointed to a small kidney-bean shape on the monitor, "is extremely smaller than I expected. I thought you said you thought you were sixteen weeks." Rachel nodded. That was right. "Well, you really cannot be further along than eight weeks."

"I'm sorry?"

"You're eight weeks along, Rachel." Eight? Eight.

Rachel gasped.


	6. It's All Coming Back to Me Now

**Author's Note: **Yes, it has been forever since I have updated this story. I am so sorry for that, but to the readers who are still interested: I hope you enjoy. Thanks to everyone who has read, favorite, reviewed, and put this story on their alert list. This chapter is for you.

I'm sorry about the short chapter, but I just wanted to get something out to show that I haven't forgotten about this story.

* * *

><p><strong>It's All Coming Back to Me Now<strong>

In her mind, everything was slowly beginning to come together. She had checked and double-checked her calendar, and eight weeks had passed from her disaster of a party. Eight weeks.

The amount of time she had been pregnant.

She thought about the blurred images that her mind had created of Blaine and her and the night that had never happened, and she finally realized that her fantasy was not a fantasy at all but rather a memory. A memory of a night that she still could not believe had happened.

And with that, she slowly came to the obvious conclusion:

She was pregnant with Blaine's baby.

Secretly, she had wished of this all along, but it had always been just a dream, a small fantasy that she had allowed herself to think of to comfort her, not reality. In reality, she would have never chosen to do this to him. Because now her life wasn't just being ruined, Blaine's was, too.

Before, when it was Finn, it was different. Finn had made a conscious choice, but Blaine had made a drunken mistake that would forever alter his future.

A drunken mistake.

That was all she was to him, nothing more. He was just a really good friend before, a friend who obviously did not recollect the events that had transpired between them.

A friend who had been so kind to her.

This would be her way of repaying him for his kindness, she decided. She would not tell him. He would live his life happily ever after.

But what was she do say about her baby's father?

After the Finn/Quinn/Puck disaster, she would not lie, and tell Finn that he was the father. No, he was too hurt last time, and she could not bear to do that to anyone.

She would not tell Blaine, and she would not tell Finn.

She would figure out a way to make sure everything was fine, to make sure everything worked out.

She would have to, at least to make sure that everyone would have their happily ever after, even if it meant she did not have her own.

* * *

><p>Even in the midst of a crisis, it was strange how everything went on. The clock still ticked. The days passed. And school still went on.<p>

Monday morning, she rose from her bed without a plan and went to school without her usual coffee. Her belly was slightly rounder than the week before, and so she made sure that her clothes were slightly looser.

Finn and Quinn were in the hallway together, but both stopped to watch her as she passed. She avoided both of their eyes, though, and continued on her way. Santana, Brittany, and another Cheerio bumped into her roughly as she passed them in the hallway; they mocked and laughed at her loudly without bothering to hide their hurtful words. She frowned.

She passed Mercedes next, who was chatting with Artie and Tina. They acknowledged her with a polite smile but did not invite her into their conversation. At the end of the hallway stood Blaine and Kurt, but she was quick to turn to take another hallway in hopes of avoiding them both.

She had to avoid Blaine, she realized, if she had any chance of keeping her secret from him. He was too nice, and her feelings for him were less than innocent, and everything about them was so wrong.

But when he had kissed her that night, everything had felt so right.

And she shook her head to rid her mind of thoughts that she should have never even dreamed.

* * *

><p>She carefully avoided him throughout the day and even managed to stay clear of him in Glee. She breathed a sigh of relief as soon as she left the classroom and made her way towards the parking lot, only to be stopped in her path by an upset-looking Blaine.<p>

"You're avoiding me," he frowned without a hint of anger in his voice. She can only hear sadness in his voice, and she looked away from his curious eyes.

"Yes," she breathed. There was no reason to lie to him. Now, at least.

"Why?"

She looked around the hallway to make sure they were alone she spoke. She finally looked up to him, and their eyes met for the briefest of moments before she looked away again. "Because," she whispered, "You kissed me, Blaine. You _kissed _me."

She glanced up in time to see a grimace pass over his face. "I won't do it again, Rachel. I'm sorry." He reached out to touch her, but he reconsidered and dropped his hand. "We can be friends. Please, just let us be friends."

She shook her head rapidly from side to side, once then twice. "No, no."

"It won't happen again." He pleaded.

"No," she whispered. "I can't be around you, Blaine. Don't you see that?"

"I promise-"

"No," she cut him off, and her eyes filled with tears. "I _want _it to happen again. That's why."

His expression changed entirely, but she did not notice. Instead, she fled from him.

And he chased behind her.

"Rachel!" He called out to her. "Rachel!"

"No, Blaine, don't." She stopped in the middle of the hallway, turning to face him. She held up her hand, "_Please_, just let me go."

He took one more step, "Why?"

Rachel tensed immediately.

"Why can't we be friends anymore?" He took another step towards her.

"Rachel," he took a final step, to remove the amount of distance between them, and he took her hand in his own. "Please, Rachel, can we be friends?"

Rachel looked up to him with wide eyes.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity of silence, she breathed and spoke, "No."

"But-" he whispered in protest, but he was interrupted when Rachel rose up on her toes and pressed her lips to his.

She kissed him for a moment, and he returned her kiss, but his hands remained fisted at his sides. He stood, afraid to touch her, to deepen the kiss, for fear of her running away.

But after a moment, she pulled away anyway and gave him a look of terror before whispering "I'm so sorry" and turning and running away.

And he stood in the middle of the empty hallway too shocked to even move.


	7. Stay

**Stay **

She had feelings for him. In her mind, she had never allowed herself to truly entertain such an idea, but her feelings for him were too powerful to be ignored.

Because of those feelings, she had idiotically, impulsively, and quite mistakenly kissed him. There was no way to take that back, but she would be stronger and never make such a slip again. And she would forever try to restore her friendship with him because surely her actions had ruined whatever friendship had been forged between them.

The baby moved, and, unconsciously, her hand drifted to her stomach.

"Yes," she whispered. "Yes, I know."

* * *

><p>School was a nerve-wracking experience. She, once again, carefully avoided Kurt and, especially, Blaine. She loved them both, in their own ways, but she knew she needed a few days to adjust. And Blaine needed a few days of her absence. She stood alone at her locker, looking across the hallway crowded with couples and friends. Her hand brushed against her stomach. She smiled, shut her locker door, and continued to class.<p>

She stared at the ground as she walked, trying to close herself off from everyone, and accidentally stumbled into someone. She held her books tightly to her chest and glanced up. Finn smiled down at her, but it quickly faded while looking at her. "Hey, Rachel," he murmured to her.

His voice as smooth as it ever was, but the familiar butterflies were absent from her stomach. She smiled at the calm feeling that she felt instead. It was strange, not looking as Finn as if he was her world, but she enjoyed it. "Are you okay?" He continued while looking at her quizzically.

They were standing not a foot from each other, their torsos almost touching. His arms hovered at hers as if he was not sure whether he was allowed to touch her. Her smile widened to comfort him. "Yes," she looked up at him, a little confused to find her smile real. "I think so."

He nodded then, although he still examined her cautiously. "Well, if you're sure…" He trailed off before shaking his head and blinking as if he had suddenly remembered something. "Bye."

She blinked as he quickly spun around and moved away from her. The bell rang, a shrill, horrible sound, as she stared at his retreating form. She jumped and breathed a sigh, looking around at the empty hallway, and quickly went to class.

* * *

><p>In Glee, she caught Blaine staring at her. She had made sure to come in late to avoid talking to anyone and sat as far away from him as possible, which unfortunately placed her right beside Santana. The latter had made sure to make as many scathing comments as she could think of, especially about her fuller figure. She had taken it the best she could, blinking away whatever tears had filled her eye.<p>

She blushed, however, when she had finally noticed his eyes and had positioned her body to hide her face. She was embarrassed, imagining all the terrible things that he could be thinking of about her.

Mr. Shue soon began his weekly lecture, "We all go through tough times…"

"Rachel," Mr. Shue stopped her as she attempted to rush out the door. "Can you stay for a minute please?"

She looked longingly at the door and the people leaving through it before turning around to face him. "Of course," Rachel forced a smile on her face, "Of course, Mr. Shue."

A few moments after everyone had left the room, he cleared his throat. "Are you all right? I'm a little worried about you."

She tensed for a moment, curious to know if he knew her secret. "I'm fine," she insisted with a too-wide smile. "Wh-why do you even ask? Why does everybody ask?" She stumbled over her words at first, but he didn't seem to notice.

He smiled at her reassuringly. "You just don't seem like yourself. I mean, you haven't sung for the group in about a week. Plus, today you were late to Glee, which is so unlike you, and then you seemed ready to run out the doors."

"I'm fine," she looked towards the doors again. She shifted, uncomfortable.

He continued to eye her as Finn had done earlier that day. "Are you sure, Rachel?"

"I'm positive, Mr. Shue." She met his eyes and smiled. "I promise."

"Well," he said with a sigh, knowing she was going to share nothing, "you know that you can come to me with anything, don't you?"

She nodded rapidly, "Of course, may I go now?"

"Yes, but Rachel..."

"I know, Mr. Shue. Thanks!" She called out over her shoulder as she fled from the room.

* * *

><p>There were four text messages waiting on her phone for her from Blaine, but she didn't dare open them. She couldn't bear to, at least not so soon. She needed time.<p>

"Hello, sweetheart, how was your day today?" Her father asked as she brushed her thumb over the screen of her phone. In response, she was unusually silent for a moment before, with a sigh, telling him that her day was just fine. "Are you okay, Rachel?" He asked, concerned.

She sent him a glare. "I don't know why everyone won't stop asking me that question!" She exclaimed loudly. "I'm absolutely _fine_! My life is perfect. I'm in high school. Alone. _Pregnant_. It is like I have always dreamed."

Her father flinched slightly at her biting comments. "Tell me what's wrong." He gathered her into his arms.

She bit her lip, trying not to cry. "I'm fine. Honestly. It's just-" She stopped abruptly as her voice broke.

"What is it?" Without answering his questions, she coughed before bursting into sobs. She buried her face into his neck, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"I've ruined everything," she gasped when she finally pulled away.

"No, no, no," he murmured into her hair. "Everything will be fine."

Later that night, she lets her thumb trail over his name on the screen of her phone, debating on whether or not to open the texts.

With a sigh, she deletes the texts impulsively before she turns off the light and goes to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>To: Rachel Berry<strong>

**From: Blaine Anderson**

_10:45_

_Please call me. We need to talk._

**To: Rachel Berry**

**From: Blaine Anderson**

_12:22_

_Don't shut me out, Rach. _

**To: Rachel Berry**

**From: Blaine Anderson**

_1:03_

_I love you._

**To: Rachel Berry**

**From: Blaine Anderson**

_3:14_

_You've remembered, haven't you?_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I am so sorry about this fic, everyone. This is probably the worst thing I've written on this site. I'm sure that my absolute dislike for this fic has something to do with it. This is so absolutely out of character, and I just hate that so much. I will continue it and finish it because I think that some of you would probably like to see this through until the end, but I just wanted to say how sorry I am about it.

But thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, and subscribed (I guess it would be called that) this story!


End file.
